


The Rudest Pen Pal

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Embedded Images, M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Stiles thinks he's texting Scott's new number a picture of a sphynx kitten. Until he gets a text back saying the cat looks like a raw chicken.OrAnother text fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised I wasn't going to start another WIP, but it looks like I'm a dirty liar. I started this in September and didn't like it, so I put it aside. Rereading it, I like it a lot more than I did before so I'm going to try to move forward with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
